¡Que athena nos perdone!
by Ireth.lovestory
Summary: ¿Nunca te imaginaste ver a los 12 dorados de una manera tan bizarra?, ¡Que athena nos perdone! Pronto seria el cumpleaños de Kanon y Saga. Milo aburrido, planea organista una fiesta,todo se sale de control y... ¡¿Dónde carajos están los festejados? contiene Yaoi y participación de los 12 dorados.


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, todo el crédito es para el Sensei Kuramada.**

**Tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo de los 12 dorados, ahora vengo con esta historia donde mostrare un lado un poco oscuro a la trama de Saint Seiya, utilizare un lenguaje no muy común en los dorados, una historita divertida y un poco bizarra para dar un toque impactante, daré algo de referencia a la cinta cinematográfica "Que paso ayer parte 1 y 2" sin mas, disfruten.**

**Aburrido**

Había tanto silencio que se podían escuchar conversaciones lejanas a su templo, mucho más en la casa de Aries por el revoltoso de Kiki, Mu no era un problema pero Kiki… ¡por Athena! Mu debe tener mucha paciencia para soportar semejante crio. Aldebarán no hacía tanto ruido así que estaba bien.

Pero en Géminis, hasta su templo se oían las peleas de Saga y Kanon, esas si que eran peleas de mil días… por Dead mask no había problema, pues se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la ultima casa con Afrodita, con Leo, Virgo y Libra era igual siempre muy silencio… demasiado para su gusto.

Tanto silencio le hacia que se estresara, Aiorios nunca estaba en su templo, Shura siempre a sido cerio y sin mencionar a Camus… y pues Afrodita…bueno, él era otro asunto.

Y ahora reinaba la paz… una paz… muy aburrida…

Así habían sido todos los días desde que Athena les permitió la vida nuevamente, por alguna extraña razón todos estaban actuando de manera extraña… en primera, Camus ya no lo visitaba como lo hacia antes, ¿no se supone que ahora que ya están vivos deberían compartir todas alegrías? El Camus que conoció se distancio y vete a saber "porque".

En segunda, desconozco la razón, pero parece que Saga y Shaka no se pueden ver ni en pinta, siempre que se encuentra parece que se quieren matar con la mirada y mira que una lucha de estos seria bastante entretenida.

En tercera estaba Aioria el bipolar, si, ahora era llamado así por su constante cambio de animo ¡pero es que no hay ni quien lo entienda!, lo único que puedo decir es que puede, no se, su relación con Marín se fue al caño.

En cuarta, pero no menos importante, estaba Mu… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué carajos se trae? Estaba actuando de una manera… un tanto atolondrada. Se caía, se tropezaba, se enfermaba, se estampaba en las paredes, había veces en las que se quedaba viendo a la nada, su telequinesia estaba algo descontrolada y hubo veces en las que hacia levitar 50 pilares sin siquiera darse cuenta, con esa actitud parecía un chica y es que de por si que ya tiene la pinta de una… no quiero ser si-sañoso pero un a vez izo levitar a Shaka, ¡Ah Shaka!, pero lo mas raro de todo es que Shaka no le dijo nada, oh y hablando de Shaka, este había comenzado a meditar menos y ser mas ocioso que cualquiera y que decir de Afrodita y su reciente obsesión por una cantante…

Y pues de que decir de los demás… el único normal se podía decir que era Aldebarán, aun que lo había visto un par de veces con una candente chica.

En resumen todo estaba descontrolado y eso ya le estaba colmando la poca paciencia que tenia, así era él Milo de Escorpio.  
Se hecho en su sillón intentando calmarse un poco pero solo podía ver las grietas de su antiguo techo.

-Se va a caer la casa…- Dijo casi en un suspiro y después de un rato proceso la información y comenzó a reírse por lo que había dicho, bien, si no había con quien compartir la felicidad al menos se tenia a si mismo aunque se viera como un completo retrasado mental.

Fue entonces cuando se le prendió el foco, ¡era cierto! Pronto seria el cumpleaños de Saga y Kanon y era seguro que se haría un buen relajo, para eso faltaban 2 días y ese tiempo era suficiente como para armar algo de relajo y convencer a todos para hacerle una fiesta o algo parecido…

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja demasiado tétrica se embozo en su rostro y eso no predecía buen augurio, Milo de Escorpio se traía algo entre manos…


End file.
